Inazuma Three Go – Wind of Rebirth
by Lordess Ananda Teenorag
Summary: Les Trois d'Inazuma ont toujours été un mythe. Les Inégalables, les Uniques – les Légendaires. Arion Sherwind, lui, n'avait que sa passion du foot. Jamais il n'aurait prévu que ses amis et lui entreraient dans la légende.
1. Le Vent du Renouveau

**« Inazuma Three Go – Wind of Rebirth » **

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre : **« Inazuma Three Go – Wind of Rebirth » **

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Inazuma Eleven Go

Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, Comique, Frienship, Family, Romance

Résumé : _Les Trois d'Inazuma ont toujours été un mythe. Les Inégalables, les Uniques – les Légendaires. Arion Sherwind, lui, n'avait que sa passion du foot. Jamais il n'aurait prévu que ses amis et lui entreraient dans la légende._

Personnages principaux GO : **Arion Sherwind (Tenma Matsukaze), Victor Blade (Kyousuke Tsurugi), Riccardo Di Rigo (Takuto Shindou)**

Personnages référents : **Mark Evans (Mamoru Endo), Axel Blaze (Shuya Gouenji), Jude Sharp (Yuuto Kidou)**

Personnages : Tous les autres.

Pairings : Variables et multiples.

* * *

Résumé : _Qui aurait pu croire qu'aimer le foot, c'était ouvrir la voie vers le ciel ? _

Personnage : Envole-toi, **Arion Sherwind** ! Et que ton Zéphyr ouvre la voie à la nouvelle génération.

Pairing : **Futur Arion x Sol, avec un peu d'Arion x Victor.**

* * *

***…***

**Inazuma Go One : Le Vent du Renouveau**

***…***

* * *

…

**Stade de football. **

**Finale de la Route du Sacre. **

…

* * *

C'était un garçon normal. Tout ce qu'il avait de plus ordinaire. Quand il avait faim, il allait chiper un gâteau dans le réfrigérateur. Quand il était fatigué, il s'allongeait sur l'herbe en regardant les nuages. Il allait à l'école, et n'aimait pas trop la géographie, mais beaucoup le sport.

Puis, un jour, un inconnu lui a sauvé la vie, et il a voulu jouer au foot.

« Allez, les Raimon ! Allez ! Vous allez gagner ! »

« On est avec vous. La révolution vaincra, et ce sera le retour du vrai foot ! »

Le stade tremble, et ovationne un nom qui l'étourdit.

_« Sherwind ! Sherwind ! Sherwind ! »_

**Un vent de renouveau souffle sur le football. Et c'est toi le premier, Arion, qui l'a fait souffler.**

Ces mots résonnent en lui – tel un zéphyr qui l'habite, et le mène droit vers le ciel.

« Capitaine… »

Comment cela est arrivé ? Arion lui-même ne le sait pas vraiment. Il sait juste qu'il adore le foot – il l'a toujours aimé. Cet inconnu qui lui a sauvé la vie… c'est ce qu'il lui a appris. Aux côtés de Raimon, il rêvait de le rencontrer : pour lui dire combien le foot, c'est super. Combien ça le rend heureux de jouer, d'être là avec ses amis, de tous partager ce rêve qu'ils ont.

Et aussi pour le remercier, tout simplement.

« Capitaine, que fait-on ? Ils sont tellement forts… comment va-t-on les vaincre ? »

Son football, sa passion, ses amis : ils sont en lui. Dans ce ballon rond, qui lui a sauvé la vie – et qui lui donne son sens.

_Merci. Merci… _

« On joue… _notre_ football. »

Le vent du renouveau s'élève, indomptable.


	2. Autant en emporte le Vent

**« Inazuma Three Go – Wind of Rebirth » **

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre : **« Inazuma Three Go – Wind of Rebirth » **

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Inazuma Eleven Go

Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, Comique, Frienship, Family, Romance

Résumé : _Les Trois d'Inazuma ont toujours été un mythe. Les Inégalables, les Uniques – les Légendaires. Arion Sherwind, lui, n'avait que sa passion du foot. Jamais il n'aurait prévu que ses amis et lui entreraient dans la légende._

Personnages principaux GO : **Arion Sherwind (Tenma Matsukaze), Victor Blade (Kyousuke Tsurugi), Riccardo Di Rigo (Takuto Shindou)**

Personnages référents : **Mark Evans (Mamoru Endo), Axel Blaze (Shuya Gouenji), Jude Sharp (Yuuto Kidou)**

Personnages : Tous les autres.

Pairings : Variables et multiples.

* * *

Résumé : _Il haïssait le football, et par-dessus tout, il haïssait Arion Sherwind. Mais c'était parce que sa passion pour eux était grande, au fond. _

Personnage principal : Qu'entre le Lancelot des Ténèbres et sa Lame plus tranchante que l'obscurité ! **Victor Blade (Kyousuke Tsurugi)** fait son heure de Bad Boy…

Personnages : Qui dit Victor, dit Vladimir (Yuuichi). Les frérots Blade, donc. Puis Arion, forcément.

Pairing : **Léger Arion Sherwind (Tenma Matsukaze) x Victor Blade (Kyousuke Tsurugi).**

Note : (Pourquoi Victor a-t-il les yeux triangulaires ? Aurait-il une parenté lointaine avec Caleb Stonewall ?)

* * *

**~…~**

**Inazuma Go Two : Autant en emporte le Vent**

**~…~**

* * *

…

**Passé.**

**Terrain de foot.**

…

* * *

_**Je le hais.**_

**Intenses – splendides – ses yeux de lynx sauvage déchiquettent déjà l'ennemi. **

**« Les gens comme toi me font vomir. Ceux qui prétendent connaître le football… » **

**Cet ennemi a le visage d'un garçon doux et tranquille : en apparence… sans histoire. Mais ses sens aigus ont repéré son étincelle d'amour pour ce sport honni : et son odorat maudit déjà la senteur de son innocence. **

_**Je le hais. Je voudrais le…**_

**« Rien ne m'énerve plus autant que les gens comme **_**toi**_** ! »**

**Il tire violemment – dans ce ballon noirci par des années de culpabilité. C'est une bonne correction que **_**l'autre**_** mérite, pour être aussi stupide. Oh, il ne le brisera pas : il anéantira simplement sa volonté **_**d'aimer**_** le foot, c'est tout. Il sait mesurer sa force, ce n'est pas la peine de le réduire en charpie, juste de lui faire peur. **

**Personne – **_**personne**_** – ne mérite d'être blessé à cause d'un sport stupide. **

**« Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là. »**

'_**Le gamin devrait avoir compris. Ça lui servira de leçon.'**_

**Inerte, un corps repose sur le sol – en proie à la douleur de son châtiment. **

**Mais l'instant d'après, un regard gris plonge au fond de son âme. **

**« … ! »**

'_**Mais comment peut-il se relever ?! J'ai pourtant mis de la force…'**_

**Intenses – ces prunelles grises deviennent argentées de volonté : et même lui, Impérial du Cinquième Secteur, est brièvement troublé par un tel éclat. **

'_**Où trouve-t-il le courage de…'**_

…_**d'encore aimer le foot, alors que moi-même...**_

…_**je l'ai perdu ? **_

**Soudain, l'irritation le gagne – et la colère le traverse. **

**« Mais pourquoi, hein ?! Pourquoi, tu aimes autant le foot ?! »**

**La rage le consume, et il manque de peu de le briser pour de bon.**

* * *

…

**Présent.**

**Hôpital.**

…

* * *

Certains disent que le Vent a tourné.

Que bien des êtres se sont laissé emporter par lui, dans l'espoir de retrouver leur âme dans cette révolutionnaire envolée.

Autant en emporte le Vent – mais qui sait jusqu'où Sherwind pourra les entraîner ?

'_Un cœur si innocent… est-il plus apte à traverser les tempêtes qu'un Impérial Chevalier ?'_

Beaucoup ont toujours peur de son ombre d'Impérial – même dans leur équipe (_surtout_ dans leur équipe, en fait). Mais lui s'en fiche : il a quelque chose à accomplir, et peut-être que ce garçon – ce garçon étrange et doux, qui porte le nom du Vent et vole plus loin que lui – pourra l'amener là où il veut aller.

'_Arion Sherwind.'_

Sa route se mêle inextricablement à la sienne, comme un zéphyr qui enveloppe ses ténèbres.

« C'est un ami à toi, Victor ? »

« Oh, Vlad. »

Les yeux de son grand frère sourient – de douceur protectrice. Certains disent que le Lancelot des Ténèbres perce ses ennemis de ses _prunelles de lynx_, avant de les transpercer de sa Lame : mais _lui_ se sent toujours nu face au regard bienveillant de son aîné !

« Comment tu te sens, aujourd'hui ? »

Victor sait mieux que quiconque la volonté qui dort dans ce corps inerte : car c'est un supplice de le voir emprisonné entre ces quatre murs blancs, comme enchaîné à ce fauteuil roulant – qui ne le quittera peut-être plus jamais.

'_Comment peut-il encore sourire ?'_

« Je suis vraiment content de voir que tu t'entends bien avec tes coéquipiers. Il a l'air très gentil. Pourras-tu me le présenter, un jour ? »

« Je ne l'aime pas du tout ! »

Presque trop vite – il a crié.

« … »

_Beaucoup trop vite. _

C'est ce que disent les yeux de son frère, qui sourient de plus belle.

« C'est vrai, ce mensonge ? »

La douceur de son unique confident l'enveloppe – et perce, à son tour, le secret qui naît en son cœur.

* * *

**« Oh, et la prochaine fois… pourquoi ne pas venir ensemble ? Je serais tellement heureux de pouvoir parler avec lui ! » **

**« Ouais ouais. »**

Il a choisi de détourner le regard. Peu importe le nombre d'ennemis et d'alliés qu'il a transpercés de ses yeux de lynx : c'est la partie sans armure de son cœur, qui n'est pas à l'abri de bien plus redoutables attaques que la violence. Une partie de son cœur est tendre, et s'il la confie sans peine à son grand frère, il a encore peur de la montrer à un autre que lui.

« Victor, tu viens ? »

Le garçon aux mille nuances du vent lui sourit : et c'est comme une brise fraîche qui le caresse, aujourd'hui. Car s'il y a dans ses yeux la même gentillesse que l'étreinte – quasi physique – du regard bienveillant de son grand frère, s'y peint subtilement l'innocente ignorance de ceux qui touchent autrui sans le vouloir. Vladimir a raison : Arion est bien un ami…

« J'arrive. »

…mais il n'est pas nécessaire de le dire à haute voix.

'_Arion. Grâce à toi… j'ai retrouvé mon football, au-delà de mes ténèbres, et à l'intérieur d'elles. Je peux te suivre en paix, en sachant mon frère avec moi, et mon football en moi.' _

L'Impérial voit le Vent, qui au loin, en emporte autant. Il emporte les choses, les sentiments, les cœurs. Il emporte les peines, les joies, les douleurs : et offre l'envol d'une nouvelle route à suivre.

« Dépêche-toi ! »

Ce garçon sourit – cette fois, comme la lumière : et emporte, dans son Zéphyr, une parcelle de son secret – caché dans son cœur, dans ses Ténèbres.

_Autant en emporte le Vent. _


	3. Le Requiem du Vent

**« Inazuma Three Go – Wind of Rebirth » **

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre : **« Inazuma Three Go – Wind of Rebirth » **

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Inazuma Eleven Go

Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, Comique, Frienship, Family, Romance

Résumé : _Les Trois d'Inazuma ont toujours été un mythe. Les Inégalables, les Uniques – les Légendaires. Arion Sherwind, lui, n'avait que sa passion du foot. Jamais il n'aurait prévu que ses amis et lui entreraient dans la légende._

Personnages principaux GO : **Arion Sherwind (Tenma Matsukaze), Victor Blade (Kyousuke Tsurugi), Riccardo Di Rigo (Takuto Shindou)**

Personnages référents : **Mark Evans (Mamoru Endo), Axel Blaze (Shuya Gouenji), Jude Sharp (Yuuto Kidou)**

* * *

Résumé : _Il n'est pas de rédemption pour l'âme d'un artiste torturé. Seul un requiem, avant l'accalmie, pour ceux que condamne une ère de désespoir. Du moins, c'était ce que lui, le Maestro, croyait._

Personnage principal : Maestro Di Rigo, c'est à toi de jouer ! **Riccardo Di Rigo (Takuto Shindo)** entre en scène et nous joue son requiem.

Personnages : Gabriel Garcia (Ranmaru Kirino), Arion Sherwind (Tenma Matsukaze), Victor Blade (Kyousuke Tsurugi).

Pairings : **Riccardo Di Rigo (Takuto Shindo) x Gabriel Garcia (Ranmaru Kirino) / Gaby (**_**femme**_**)**.LégerArionSherwind (Tenma Matsukaze) x Victor Blade (Kyousuke Tsurugi).

Note : Pré-Inazuma Go. Et Gaby est une femme, ici. Wikipédia m'a servie pour la définition.

* * *

**~…~**

**Inazuma Go Three : Le Requiem du Vent**

**~…~**

* * *

**(...)**

**~Encyclopédie d'Inazuma, page 328~**

**Requiem** (du latin _requies_ « repos ») :

_Messe célébrant les morts. Prière pour les âmes des défunts se tenant pour les enterrements ou les cérémonies du souvenir._

**(...)**

* * *

…

**Eglise d'Inazuma. **

**Crépuscule sombre. **

…

* * *

**『****Κυριε ελεησον, Χριστε ελεησον, Κυριε ελεησον.****』**

'_**Kyrie eleison, Christe eleison, Kyrie eleison.'**_

**"**_**Seigneur, ayez pitié. Christ, ayez pitié. Seigneur, ayez pitié.**_**"**

Il prie, dans l'église des Légendaires Onze de Jadis.

'…'

'_**Kyrie eleison…'**_

**"**_**Seigneur, ayez pitié...**_**"**

Il prie, pour dire ce dont nul n'a plus le droit.

'…'

'_**Kyrie eleison, Christe eleison…'**_

**"**_**Seigneur, ayez pitié. Christ, ayez pitié…**_**"**

Ses lèvres murmurent une prière sans fin.

'…'

_Une prière muette._

'_**Kyrie eleison, Christe eleison, Kyrie eleison…'**_

**"**_**Seigneur, ayez pitié. Christ, ayez pitié. Seigneur, ayez pitié…**_**"**

Il prie sans fin.

'…'

'…_**Kyrie eleison.'**_

**"…**_**Seigneur, ayez pitié.**_**"**

Ses yeux se ferment.

La musique chante la Scène de la Passion, qui célèbre la tourmente du Saint des Saints. Et la lumière – _froide_ – qui hante le Vitrail prie avec lui, alors que ses notes égrènent les péchés du monde et le fardeau de sa croix.

'_Seigneur, ayez pitié...'_

Son piano pleure les accents de sa joie perdue, qui ne lui appartient plus depuis longtemps.

'**Requiem æternam dona eis, Domine, et lux perpetua luceat eis.'**

**"**_**Donne-leur le repos éternel, Seigneur, et que la lumière éternelle les illumine.**_**"**

' …_ayez pitié de nous.'_

La chorale entonne la Passion : elle est parfaite, émouvante… _déchirante_. Crucifié, crucifié, _crucifié_. Il est crucifié, celui qui voulait l'amour.

« … »

Il n'y a pas la moindre fausse note, dans ce calvaire rythmé par leur orchestre : mais lui _hait_ cette perfection désespérée. Qu'importent l'émotion, la beauté, le talent, si c'est pour dire…

…la souffrance ?

_Il n'est pas de beauté dans la souffrance, qui ne soit tragique. _

**« Mesdames et Messieurs, le Requiem que nous allons interpréter… n'a pas encore de nom. Certains disent que c'est parce qu'il n'a jamais été vraiment joué… qu'il ne peut être encore nommé. »**

Alors qu'il entame l'apogée de la Passion, un rayon crépusculaire illumine le Vitrail de la Résurrection : et une silhouette se dessine, comme un ange descendu du ciel. De loin, il lui semble deviner le sourire – _aérien_ – qui illumine une figure de joie.

'_Si le bonheur de ce garçon pouvait atteindre notre cœur…'_

Sa prière sera-t-elle un jour exaucée ? Pour les siens, pour le monde…

…pour lui ?

« _Seigneur, donne-moi un signe…_ »

Surpris, le chef de chœur le regarde : oui, Riccardo Di Rigo vient de chanter, d'une voix mélancolique. Ce n'est point que l'intervention soit inopportune : le jeune Maestro est un virtuose de l'émotion, dont la moindre interprétation est une merveille d'harmonie – fût-elle improvisée.

Mais, pourquoi…

« _Seigneur, redonne-moi la joie…_ »

…dit-il _cette_ prière ?

'**Requiem æternam dona eis, Domine, et lux perpetua luceat eis.'**

**"**_**Donne-leur le repos éternel, Seigneur, et que la lumière éternelle les illumine.**_**"**

Au dehors, le Zéphyr souffle bruyamment – comme pour répondre à son chant désespéré.

« … ! »

Le Vent. Le _Vent_.

_Qu'il emporte nos tourments, et nous lave de toutes nos peines._

Du coin de l'œil, Riccardo observe la silhouette – qui s'est arrêtée pour les écouter.

Un étrange garçon – aux cheveux du Vent, marqués de tourbillons – qui, par delà le Vitrail de la Résurrection, promet le Royaume des Cieux. L'Envoyé du Vent... est-il le renouveau, la promesse de l'avenir, lui qui, pour eux, se dessine dans un souffle ?

_**La Marque du Vent… est sur lui. **_

'_Serait-ce un signe… que notre condition changera ?'_

Riccardo se gifle mentalement – et _violemment_.

'_Quelle bêtise, quelle bêtise, quelle bêtise.'_

« Non. J'ai trop espéré. Tout ce que je puis… c'est protéger mes amis, avant de tomber pour eux. »

Il est à bout. Il ne tiendra pas longtemps.

'_Faites juste… que je puisse donner aux miens ce que je ne possède plus. Du courage… et de l'espoir.'_

'_**Kyrie eleison, Christe eleison, Kyrie eleison…'**_

**"**_**Seigneur, ayez pitié. Christ, ayez pitié. Seigneur, ayez pitié…**_**"**

Son fidèle compagnon – garçon au visage de fille, fille au cœur de garçon – s'agenouille intérieurement, parmi les spectateurs. Elle voudrait prier pour lui : mais ne peut qu'écouter le piano souffrant de ce requiem tragique, qui ne s'arrête jamais.

« (Riccardo… oh, Riccardo.) »

Le pianiste entend son murmure silencieux, du bout de ses lèvres. Il sait qu'elle prie avec lui :

Mais tout est si douloureux, pour elle, comme pour lui.

Il veut son bien-être, ainsi que celui de tous ses amis : et elle veut le sien, comme tous leurs amis. Mais qu'importe leur amitié, leur compassion mutuelle : ensemble damnés, ils disparaîtront tous deux.

« Au moins je ne serai pas seul… »

'_Pardon, Gaby. J'aurais voulu te rendre heureuse… j'aurais voulu être heureux avec toi, toi qui es la meilleure partenaire que j'ai jamais eue. Mais je ne peux même plus sourire moi-même.'_

Du côté du Vitrail des Enfers, une silhouette sombre – striée de noir, écarlate de sang – sillonne la rue de sa pourpre solitude. Des crocs luisent sous la lune : et _lui_ devine les yeux orangés du lynx, qui chasse pour ne point périr.

'_Un… diable honni ?'_

Sauvage démon au cœur obscur, qui cherche peut-être un pardon en lui. Solitaire ombre impériale, qui prie peut-être pour les siens.

Les yeux du démon brillent à travers le Vitrail.

« _Seigneur, prends pitié de nous !_ »

Ces yeux. Ces _yeux_.

Sont-ils sataniques – ou désespérés ? Pleurent-ils la blessure d'un frère, ou hurlent-ils la mort d'un ennemi ?

'_J'ai comme… un pressentiment. Et si nous étions tous… les notes de ce Requiem à venir, que nul n'a jamais encore écrit ?'_

_**Et si… nous étions ce Requiem sur le point de se jouer ? **_

Le Vent. Les Ténèbres. Et lui, Maestro torturé…

Ce Requiem… _leur_ Requiem. C'est une œuvre sans nom, qui n'est pas encore jouée… mais Riccardo veut – loin, _très loin_ au fond de lui – non, il _voudrait_ y croire.

« _Seigneur, donne-moi la force de croire en toi ! _»

Alors – comme un signe, comme un espoir – le souffle du Zéphyr chante avec lui, entre les vitraux glacés de la Résurrection.

'_Le Requiem… du Vent ?!'_

« Mais alors, ce garçon… ! »

Ces mots lui échappent pendant la Passion – et un bref instant, la perfection de leur chant se trouble.

**『****Κυριε ελεησον, Χριστε ελεησον, Κυριε ελεησον.****』**

'_**Kyrie eleison, Christe eleison, Kyrie eleison.'**_

**"**_**Seigneur, ayez pitié. Christ, ayez pitié. Seigneur, ayez pitié.**_**"**

Pris d'une inspiration subite, il se lève.

« Mon Dieu ! »

'_Qui que vous soyez, ayez pitié de nous, et redonnez-nous la joie que nous avons perdue.' _

Il prie – inlassablement.

* * *

…

**Journée d'avril.**

**Ville d'Inazuma.**

…

* * *

Le lendemain, Arion Sherwind arriva au Collège Raimon pour son premier jour d'école. Son cœur vibrait d'impatience et de joie à l'idée de réaliser son rêve de toujours.

Alors que le portail s'ouvrait, il entra sur le terrain, un sourire lumineux au visage.

« Enfin je vais pouvoir jouer au foot à Raimon ! »

* * *

**(...)**

**~Encyclopédie d'Inazuma, p. 329~**

'**Le Requiem du Vent**_**' : **_

_Œuvre composée par Riccardo Di Rigo, le grand Maestro de Raimon._

« L'œuvre du Vent Nouveau, célébrant l'espoir que tous croyaient perdu à jamais. La légende d'un Paladin du Zéphyr que des millions d'amis attendaient, pour fêter la renaissance du cœur. »

**(…)**


	4. Jusqu'à toucher le Vent

**« Inazuma Three Go – Wind of Rebirth » **

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre : **« Inazuma Three Go – Wind of Rebirth » **

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Inazuma Eleven Go

Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, Comique, Frienship, Family, Romance

Résumé : _Les Trois d'Inazuma ont toujours été un mythe. Les Inégalables, les Uniques – les Légendaires. Arion Sherwind, lui, n'avait que sa passion du foot. Jamais il n'aurait prévu que ses amis et lui entreraient dans la légende._

Personnages principaux GO : **Arion Sherwind (Tenma Matsukaze), Victor Blade (Kyousuke Tsurugi), Riccardo Di Rigo (Takuto Shindou)**

Personnages référents : **Mark Evans (Mamoru Endo), Axel Blaze (Shuya Gouenji), Jude Sharp (Yuuto Kidou)**

* * *

Résumé : _Le Vent et le Soleil sillonnent le Ciel, libres. Ensemble, les indomptables de toujours dessinent l'immensité de l'horizon et l'offrent au monde, à jamais liés. _

Personnages : **Arion Sherwind (Tenma Matsukaze)** et **Sol Daystar (Taiyou Amemiya)**. Le Chevalier du Vent et le Chevalier du Soleil. Qui dit mieux, niveau duo ultime ?

Pairing : **Arion Sherwind (Tenma Matsukaze) x Sol Daystar (Taiyou Amemiya)**

Note : J'adore écrire Sol, ce garçon est si vivant ! Ce chapitre m'a bizarrement touchée.

* * *

**~…~**

**Inazuma Go Four : Jusqu'à toucher le Vent**

**~…~**

* * *

…

_**Passé**_** – Stade de football. **

**Demi-finale de la Route du Sacre. **

…

* * *

Il fixe le Vent – qui, hésitant, ne se lève pas.

« Tu devrais être capable de voler aussi haut que moi. »

'_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrête, Arion ? As-tu peur de moi… _

…_ou de ce qui pourrait m'arriver ?'_

_**J'ai peur pour toi.**_

Les ailes de Pégase s'agitent derrière le garçon. Et lui sent ô _combien_ elles sont frustrées de ne point battre aussi fort que les siennes – et de le rejoindre dans le ciel.

'_Arion, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. De jouer de toute ton âme. De toutes tes forces. De tout ton rêve. Alors, oublie ton inquiétude… et rejoins-moi.' _

L'espace d'un instant : et l'éclat argenté traverse l'œil de Pégase, qui entend son vœu.

« Je vais m'envoler aussi haut que le soleil ! »

'_Aussi haut… que moi ?'_

Il traverse le terrain. Il traverse leur défense. Il…

…_il_ _vole_ !

'_Ça devient intéressant… enfin. Enfin, te voilà… Arion Sherwind.' _

Il se poste près des buts : il sait très bien qu'aucun de ses coéquipiers ne pourra arrêter cet ouragan. Lui seul le peut : et c'est pour cela, qu'en plus de bien le connaître, il l'apprécie autant.

« Je vais voler… tout droit en direction du soleil. _Plus haut_. Toujours _plus haut_. »

Le Paladin du Vent franchit le seuil d'Icare, emprunte la passerelle des anges – dont il revêt les ailes indestructibles : et il éclipse le Soleil – projetant son ombre sur lui.

« _Jusqu'à toucher le soleil_ ! »

Ses yeux s'agrandissent.

'_Est-ce possible ? Il… !'_

_**Jusqu'à toucher le soleil.**_

« _Je peux toucher le ciel !_ »

Il vole dans les cieux. Il vit dans les cieux. Il _est_ les cieux.

Ces cieux que nul ne peut atteindre, et qui ont toujours été son rêve.

…

_**Je peux toucher le ciel. **_

Le Soleil lui-même n'a pas pu s'élever ainsi : mais la joie étreint le cœur de Sol.

'_S'il a pu le faire… alors, moi aussi.'_

« Voilà Arion tel que je l'apprécie. »

Son souffle est court – mais son cœur heureux. Leurs sentiments sont à l'unisson, et rien n'arrêtera leur course dans le ciel.

* * *

…

_**Présent**_** – Hôpital Raimon. **

**Doux crépuscule. **

…

* * *

_**Jusqu'à toucher le Soleil.**_

Il contemple son rêve encore palpitant : quelle saveur… quelle émotion, quel instant ! Et sourit à l'ami qui l'a peuplé pendant 90 minutes. 90 minutes exceptionnelles – 90 minutes de sa vie.

'_Arion, tu m'as touché. Comme toi seul sais le faire.'_

Merci… d'être là. Merci…

…_d'avoir été toi-même._

_**Toc, toc, toc. **_

« Entrez… oh, salut, Arion ! »

« Salut, Sol. »

Le garçon – qui a touché le Ciel – entre dans sa chambre et s'installe au bord du lit, posant un ballon de foot.

« Tu te sens comment aujourd'hui ? »

« Comment est-ce que je pourrais aller mal après un tel match ?! »

Il sourit. Et voit son ami rire légèrement, gagné par leur souvenir.

« Moi aussi, je l'ai tellement aimé… ! »

_**Jusqu'à devenir le Vent – et toucher le Soleil. **_

Ils ne se sont plus quittés, depuis lors. Certains disent que leur amitié est magique : mais Arion est juste Arion, et Sol… est juste Sol. Avec leurs qualités et leurs défauts, ils se sont trouvés : et aiment à chaque fois se rencontrer.

« Dis, Sol, quand tu iras mieux, qu'est-ce que tu feras ? »

Le Soleil est étendu, sur sa couche paisible : mais ses yeux sont étonnamment clairs, pour un paysage à son crépuscule.

« Quelle question, Arion. »

Leur azur brille comme un ciel dégagé !

_Plus loin, toujours plus loin_.

« Je jouerai avec toi chacun de mes matchs. Voilà ce que je ferai ! »

« Oh, Sol. »

_Jusqu'à toucher le Vent._

Et, touché, le Vent lui sourit.

**Ami des cieux et de l'infini, qui vole vers un rêve sans fin. Tu seras l'aile de l'espoir qui emporte les cœurs et moi le feu du rêve qui poursuit l'horizon. **

« Bonne chance pour la finale. Et… désolé pour ton Capitaine. »

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je me fais du souci, c'est vrai… mais, pour lui, ainsi que pour tous les autres, je ne renoncerai pas. »

'_Je le sais. Tu es Arion. Arion Sherwind. Le garçon aux ailes du Vent, capable d'emporter le monde… et de toucher le Soleil.'_

La porte se referme, pour dire 'au revoir' : mais ses rêves ne s'arrêteront jamais de s'ouvrir. Il volera pour toujours dans le ciel infini, à la conquête du monde.

Aux côtés de son ami, et de ceux qui partagent leur passion.

« Moi aussi, je vais m'envoler aussi loin que le Vent. _Plus loin_. Toujours _plus loin_. »

'_Jusqu'à toucher le Vent.'_

N'est-ce pas le plus grand des défis ? Le Vent est insaisissable, tout le monde le sait. Mais, pour lui, le Soleil, est-il de plus éclatant défi que l'indomptable envol de son ami ?

« Jusqu'à toucher le Vent ! »

Il rêve du jour où il jouera avec Arion de nouveau. Peut-être qu'il sera son Capitaine, et qu'ils voleront, ensemble, dans un ciel connus d'eux seuls.

_Le Vent et le Soleil…_

_**Moi aussi, je peux toucher le ciel.**_

* * *

**Sol, _bras derrière la tête_ : Bah enfin, je suis là ! /_Grand sourire_/ Tu vois, Ananda, quand tu veux ! **

**Ananda : Oh, mais je voulais te mettre dans la fic... d'ailleurs j'espère que tu interviendras souvent. **

**Sol, _grand sourire_ : Bien sûr, tant que tu me mets avec Arion ! /_Sourire Espiègle Puissance 2_/**

**Ananda, _soupir_ : Je m'en doutais... et que fait Victor Blade ? **

**Sol : Il a dit, que si tu faisais pas apparaître Vlad, il te truciderait tellement que tu pourras plus jamais écrire de ta vie. Et qu'Arion a intérêt à le regarder _lui_. Tsss, le jaloux. /_Sourit_/ **

**Arion : Bon, là, dans cette fic, au moins, y'a du football ! /_Doux sourire_/ Jolie prestation, Sol. **

**Sol, _lui sautant dessus_ : C'est normal, t'es avec moi ! Toi et moi, on est les meilleurs ! **

**Arion : Hi hi... /**_hochant la tête/_ A**u moins, dans cette fic, je suis pas un zombie qui ne parle pas... (et qui ne joue pas au foot ! -_-)**

**Sol : T'inquiète, t'inquiète. Bon, on y va ! Je suis impatient de jouer les scènes avec toi ! /_File avec Arion dans les prochaines fics et chapitres suivants_/**

**Ananda : Hééééééééé, mais attendez ! Je suis ENCORE en train de les écrire !**


	5. Frères du Vent

**« Inazuma Three Go – Wind of Rebirth » **

_**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre : **« Inazuma Three Go – Wind of Rebirth » **

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Inazuma Eleven Go

Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, Comique, Frienship, Family, Romance

Résumé : _Les Trois d'Inazuma ont toujours été un mythe. Les Inégalables, les Uniques – les Légendaires. Arion Sherwind, lui, n'avait que sa passion du foot. Jamais il n'aurait prévu que ses amis et lui entreraient dans la légende._

Personnages principaux GO : **Arion Sherwind (Tenma Matsukaze), Victor Blade (Kyousuke Tsurugi), Riccardo Di Rigo (Takuto Shindou)**

Personnages référents : **Mark Evans (Mamoru Endo), Axel Blaze (Shuya Gouenji), Jude Sharp (Yuuto Kidou)**

* * *

Résumé : _Frères de cœur, Frères d'âme. Frères unis par la vie, réunis par le Vent. Le souffle de l'amitié les a fait 'frères' et son visage leur a souri à travers le football. _

Personnages : Le Suprême Chevalier Mystérieux Pendragon, **Vladimir Blade (Yuuichi Tsurugi)**, sourit comme le plus doux des frères. Arion vient enquiquiner Victor, qui s'énerve (en fait, il fait son timide…), mais c'est la vie. Sol squatte comme d'habitude.

Pairings : **Vladimir Blade (Yuuichi Tsurugi) x Julia Blaze (Yuuka Gouenji)**, **Arion Sherwind (Tenma Matsukaze) x Victor Blade (Kyousuke Tsurugi)**. Petite allusion à Mark Evans (Mamoru Endo) x Axel Blaze (Shuuya Gouenji) ainsi qu'à Mark Evans (Mamoru Endo) x Nelly Raimon (Natsumi Raimon).

* * *

**~…~**

**Inazuma Go Five : Frères du Vent**

**~…~**

* * *

…

**Hôpital Inazuma – **_**chambre 317**_**. **

**Après-midi très chaud. **

…

* * *

La vie n'est pas toujours difficile. Elle n'est pas toujours dure. Elle est drôle, parfois. Drôle à s'en couper le souffle, à hurler de rire intérieurement… sous une façade bienveillante. Et le spectacle qui se tient devant lui en est la preuve.

« Non, non, je ne l'aime pas du tout ! »

Vladimir Blade aurait _juré_ avoir vu son frère _rougir_.

« Il est agaçant, neuneu, naïf, bêta… »

'_**D'énervement, d'énervement, je dis ! Je rougis d'ENERVEMENT !' **_(hurle en pensée son petit frère, inconscient de son traître langage corporel)

« …envahissant, je-me-mêle-de-tout, accro au foot, et particulièrement, _particulièrement_ exaspérant… »

Sauf que Vlad sait _très bien_ que lorsque son frère est en colère, il ne rougit _pas_. Ses pupilles se rétrécissent : et son regard se fait perçant comme des lames de poignards – et plus tranchant encore.

« …mais tu l'aimes bien quand même. »

« …mais je l'aime bien q-… NON ! C'EST PAS VRAI ! »

Arrêt sur image : Victor Blade – le plus grand Bad Boy du lycée, ancien destructeur de club et grand attaquant de Raimon en devenir – en train de pratiquer le déni _forcé_ en dépit des preuves évidentes de ses réels sentiments (la rougeur _très_ visible sur son teint pâle, pour commencer !) : la preuve criante que même les durs peuvent avoir un cœur tendre. Les fangirls se seraient damnées pour voir ce qu'il voit en cette heure…

_**Finale d'anthologie**_

_**Victor Blade VS Arion Sherwind**_

_**Score final : 0-10**_

« Ah, Victor. Tu sais que tu es… drôle ? »

Une veine bat sur la tempe pâle – qui rougit de plus en plus (et lui doit certainement être _rouge de rire_, si c'est possible !). Mais est-ce l'embarras ou la colère qui trahit le mieux ses réels sentiments ?

« Vlad, je ne t'ai pas raconté tout ça pour que tu te moques de moi ! »

'_C'est vrai, mais c'est un plaisir irrésistible.' _

Son rire délicat traverse la pièce (alors qu'il porte la main à sa bouche, pour tenter… _tenter_ de le masquer). La tronche que tire son frangin en vaut la peine : un mélange d'embarras, de gêne, et de…

…_timidité_ ?

'_Mon petit frère est en train de grandir. Comme c'est… mignon.'_

« Je… je ne sais pas quoi penser. Ni… quoi faire. C'est la première fois, que… »

'…_**que quelqu'un me touche de cette manière.'**_, complète l'aîné Blade en pensée.

Il pose une douce main sur son épaule : il a beau taquiner son petit frère, jamais il ne lui fera de mal. Qu'importe que ce dernier ait affronté le terrifiant Cinquième Secteur et la rancune de tous les Impériaux réunis : au fond, il est encore un enfant. Et Vlad le sait très bien.

« Victor. Je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire… sinon que d'écouter ton cœur. Comme pour le football. Ecoute tes sentiments, et fais ce qui te plaît vraiment. »

Le Bad Boy de Raimon se dandine _presque_ maladroitement, l'air de dire '_plus facile à dire qu'à faire_ !'. Puis, prétextant un soudain besoin de se rafraîchir, s'enfuit hors de la salle d'une allure un peu trop précipitée pour être naturelle. Vladimir soupire comme le grand frère qu'il est : puis sourit au petit frère qu'il a.

« Ah, Victor. Ne laisse passer aucune occasion d'aimer dans ta vie. Surtout que le petit Sherwind n'a pas l'air de te détester, bien au contraire. »

« Dites-vous cela pour lui, ou pensez-vous à d'autres ? »

De nouveau, un sourire épanouit son visage en la bienveillance incarnée. Mais il y a quelque chose de plus : un petit quelque chose de plus, dans le regard doux qui accueille la jeune fille, vive et souriante sous la lumière blanche.

« Oh, bonjour Julia. »

Oui, il y a quelque chose de différent dans ce sourire. Comme une délicate étincelle de désir, comme un doux secret amoureux. Une chose que son frère commence à ressentir, et que d'autres n'ont su exprimer…

**« Axel… a toujours aimé Mark. Mais il n'a jamais eu le courage de se déclarer, malgré que ce soit bel et bien réciproque. Et s'en est ensuivie… l'union de Nelly et de Mark. » **

Les mots résonnent dans l'esprit calme de Vladimir, tel un souvenir brumeux au cœur d'années de sagesse – qui toujours éclosent en ce visage si compatissant.

« Leur situation était particulière, Julia. La comparaison est difficile… mais je suis sûr que votre frère trouvera son salut. »

_**Son cœur possède la force de l'aigle, le courage des solitaires qui savent leur aimé si proche, et pourtant trop loin. **_

L'impériale fleur entend la silencieuse consolation de son ami – du patient qui a su endurer la maladie et sourire à ceux qui le croisent.

« Vladimir… vous êtes fort. Je venais vous voir parce que je m'inquiétais pour votre santé… et en fin de compte, c'est vous qui m'apportez des mots de réconfort. Victor a bien de la chance d'avoir un frère comme vous. »

« Vous vous trompez, Julia. »

C'est à son tour de sourire : avec gravité, avec sérieux, avec…

…_douceur_.

« C'est moi qui ai de la chance d'avoir un frère comme Victor. »

_**Avec tout le sourire qu'il possède. **_

'_C'est parce que j'ai des proches comme lui… que je peux être bienveillant avec eux. Sans eux… sans mes parents, mes amis, et un petit frère comme Victor… je ne pourrais pas sourire.'_

**Je ne pourrais pas **_**leur**_** sourire. **

Le Suprême Chevalier Mystérieux sourit encore : et cette fois, il y a une étincelle de joie, dans ce sourire-là.

« Ma situation n'est pas la pire. J'ai une merveilleuse famille. J'ai de bons amis. Et… j'ai un rêve. Celui de remarcher, et de jouer au football avec Victor. »

_J'ai une amie, qui vient me rendre visite si souvent, et qui s'inquiète pour moi. Une amie à qui je peux sourire, avec qui je peux partager mes sourires. _

Il y a quand même quelque chose de commun, dans les visites de Victor et de Julia. Ce sont les visites de personnes aimantes.

« Vladimir… »

La présence de quelqu'un qui vous aime, et qui vient à vous parce qu'il a besoin de vous. Vladimir sait la chance qu'il a : et il compte l'offrir à tous ceux qui croisent son chemin.

En _souriant_.

« A propos, comment se passe la rééducation pour vous ? »

« Très bien, très bien ! Comme je le disais à Victor. Par contre, le patient d'à côté s'est encore enfui pour jouer au foot. L'infirmière Trevis en a été fort contrariée… »

Sont-ce les mêmes visites qu'Arion fait à ce jeune mordu de foot, Sol Daystar ? Ou sa mine gentille et soucieuse, lorsqu'il suit discrètement Victor en prétextant apporter un magazine de foot à _lui_, son grand frère ? Vladimir ne saurait le dire. Mais il sait la force de ces attentions discrètes, et c'est tout ce qui compte pour lui.

« Et votre… oh, joli ! »

« Oh ? »

L'impériale fleur sourit devant le Zéphyr, qui, à l'extérieur, se lève. Vladimir jette un œil par la fenêtre : et voit Arion Sherwind s'envoler ballon au pied, aux côtés d'un garçon blond comme le soleil. Qu'ils sont mignons, à jouer et à rire ensemble !

« Ils sont doués, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune homme hoche la tête, plongé dans ses pensées.

'_Etions-nous pareils, Victor et moi ? Avions-nous la même complicité, la même entente si naturelle ?'_

« Oui, c'est sûr. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils jouent ensemble. Depuis quelque temps, Arion vient toujours le voir… et ils finissent souvent par jouer ensemble ! »

« Avec ce garçon, aux cheveux dorés comme le soleil ? »

« Oui. »

Sol Daystar. Le soleil de l'hôpital de Raimon, et des jeunes footballeurs en devenir… Julia Blaze le contemple, et voit le talent de l'astre des astres briller sous ses yeux avertis.

« Quels gestes si fluides, si harmonieux ! On dirait qu'ils se connaissent depuis tout le temps. Tiens, mais c'est… ! »

Une ombre se projette sur le soleil, sous le vent : et une coupe ténébreuse se dessine, comme une silencieuse demande d'attention.

'_Victor ?!'_

Consciente de l'air presque éberlué de son compagnon, la jeune fille ajoute en souriant.

« On dirait qu'un certain autre veut se joindre à eux. »

« …en effet. »

'_Victor, qui __**réclame**__ de jouer avec Arion ?! Eh bien, si on m'avait dit ça un jour…'_

A peine remis de sa surprise, le patient écoute vaguement son amie. Puis…

« Sol Daystar est peut-être le soleil, mais tous gravitent autour d'Arion. Quel étrange pouvoir que le sien. »

…puis sourit.

_Mais cette fois, c'est pour lui-même. _

« Ah, Arion. Ce garçon est plein de fraîcheur… c'est certain. »

* * *

…

**Pendant ce temps-là…**

**Non loin de là.**

…

* * *

« …Arion ? »

« Oui, Victor ? »

Un Bad Boy nerveux se dandine, comme incertain des mots qui sortiraient de sa propre bouche… s'il _parlait_. A côté, un garçon blond comme le soleil le regarde curieusement.

« Oh, je sais ! Ne dis rien, j'ai compris ! »

« … ? »

La caresse du Vent se fait taquine… mais si innocente !

« Tu veux jouer avec nous, c'est ça ? Je le vois à ton regard ! »

« … »

Du haut de sa chambre de patient, Vladimir entend la remarque… et manque de s'étouffer _de rire_.

'_Eh ben c'est vraiment pas gagné. Mon petit Victor, je crois que tu vas devoir faire des efforts, pour exprimer ce que tu ressens…'_

« Pfff. Tu crois ça ? »

Victor nie, joue les blasés, se fait prier, mais… lorsque le ballon décolle jusqu'au ciel, avec le Zéphyr qui se lève et le Soleil au zénith… ses yeux de lynx étincellent : et il part rejoindre les monarques des cieux, pour clamer sa part de règne sur l'infini horizon !

« Hé, t'es pas mauvais, toi. »

« Super, Victor ! »

Arion Sherwind lui sourit : et l'espace d'un instant, le loup aux yeux de lynx se trouble brièvement. Du haut de la chambre d'hôpital, la lumière éclaire ses traits sauvages : et Vlad admire le langage de son visage, au fond, si expressif.

'_**Mais comment fait Daystar pour arriver à communiquer si facilement avec lui ?!**_**'**

Encore une fois, il sourira pour lui.

'_Ah, Victor. Tu as encore du chemin à parcourir, avec ce petit. Au fond… vous êtes encore trop innocents.'_

Une main se pose sur la sienne – si fluide sur sa peau, malgré sa petite taille. Le patient de la chambre 317 n'a pas besoin à qui elle appartient, ni ce qu'elle veut dire.

_**Merci d'avoir accueilli mon sourire.**_

Heureusement que Julia et lui sont un petit peu plus matures.


End file.
